


Drabbles

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drabbles from tumblr (which is also helloleonardmccoy). All Star Trek and most are just plain porn. You have been warned.</p><p> </p><p>First one: </p><p>Khan masturbates. Smut pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Khan having fun 'Alone' time

He was walking down the hallway slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself. Though he had been on the Enterprise for a while they still seemed wary of him and moved away from his presence. That was fine. He did not need companionship or compassion. He was here to do his job so that his family would be set free and they could get on with their lives. Everything thus far had been expected after what was deemed his attack on San Fransisco. Everything except the doctor.

The doctor did not treat him like a plague or blame him for the captains death. He had even been kind when using him to resurrect the captain. Khan had not expected it. His duties brought him into contact with the man frequently and he was having a hard time keeping a grip on the situation. He rarely spoke, for it frustrated the doctor to no end and that pleased Khan. His slightly red face and curses made warmth pool low in his belly. He realized that he was attracted to this man. That had never happened before.

The biggest surprise of all had come when he had tapped into the camera feeds on the ship. He had wanted to know if people we plotting against him so he was setting up to record everything. He couldn’t resist though and ended up looking into the doctors room. The lights were off so he couldn’t see anything at first. He thought that the room was empty until he heard a grunt and his eyes flickered over to the bed. McCoy was kneeling with a fist around his cock, pulling fast and hard. Khan swallowed dryly.

He should have turned off the feed, shouldn’t have kept watching but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight. The look on McCoys face had him quickly taking off his pants which were his only item of clothing that he had on. He rubbed the front of his underwear before taking them off and flinging them to the floor. The little grunts and moans that the doctor was making spurred him on as he took his cock in his hands and started pumping. He lay down on his back in the middle of his bed, the screen showing the doctor right in front of him so he could try to keep time with him. Eventually just touching his cock wasn’t enough. He licked his fingers before reaching down to circle his twitching hole before pushing a digit in and groaning at the feeling. He quickly worked himself over, stretching himself more and more by adding additional fingers. He was thrusting hard and deep and watching the doctor on the screen when it happened. McCoy came hard, but that wasn’t what did it. The name off his lips wasn’t the captains like Khan had been expecting but his own. Khans name had fallen off those lips in a growl and it shocked him into coming with his fingers buried deep in his ass and his hand frantically pumping up and down on his cock as he tried to rid it out. He whimpered and cried until the last of the shudders left him and then he laid there dazed and spent, wondering what had just happened.


	2. Khirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan was naughty and now Jim has to 'punish' him.

Khan pulled at the restraints that bound him to the head board but they did not budge. He had been given something to dull his strength and it had long ago taken affect. He was laying on his stomach, a pillow underneath his hips and a bar spreading his legs apart. He frowned and seethed at the position he found himself in.

He had mouthed off, attempting to rile Kirk and it had worked. He had quickly been stabbed with a hypo and had woken up on the bed tied up and naked.

He felt a warm hand run over his ass cheek in a loving caress and it took all of his will power not to shiver, though Jim probably knew what he was doing to Khan.

"My baby was bad today, weren’t you?" Jim purrs out, leaning forward to kiss the globe his caressing. "Thats why I had to get creative. Had Spock whip up something that would take your strength away, so you couldn’t fight your punishment."

"Punishment?" Khan asks, though he already knew that he was being punished for sassing back to the captain in front of the others.

"Mmmhm. You know you were a bad boy earlier. Now daddy has to punish you." Jim teasingly spreads his cheeks before letting them go.

"I do not know why you insist on calling yourself daddy." Khan sucks in a breath when Jims hands spread him but he tries to continue. "And I was correct with what I stated on the bridge. Do you always punish people for being right?"

"It was the way you said it sweetheart and you know it. But your right. You were correct with what you said…..so I’ve thought up a new punishment for you. I was going to spank you till your ass stung but this….this is just as fun."

And Khan knows what hes going to do. “James.” He says in warning.

"Yes, baby? I’ll forget for a second that you didn’t call me daddy. What is it?" Khan can feel his breath on his ass as he moves to lay on his stomach while talking.

"Don’t." He tries to make it sound like an order but it comes out a little desperate instead.

"Don’t what?" Khan can feel Jim spread his cheeks again and knows that hes just looking at him, watching him twitch.

"Don’t do it. Jim you know I can’t-" He tries to stop the noise that comes out of his throat at the first lick. Its a weak and desperate cry of James as he tries to shift his hips away.

"I know that you like it very much. Think of this as a present for being ‘right’ earlier. The best part is that you can’t move or do anything. You just have to lie there and take it while I make you come with my tongue deep inside you. Now be a good boy for daddy and make lots of noise."


	3. Khan and Rikers wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure crack from when I was NaughtyKhan and he married imaginecommanderriker.

They had drove up for the week when they were on shore leave. The whole crew had come up and planned to stay for a few days when the wedding was supposed to happen. Khan wasn’t sure how everyone had found out since they had just planned on eloping and telling everyone when they got back. This was apparently unacceptable to the crew and they all said that they were coming.

The dog which sometimes turned human thought that it was a good idea for them to have separate bachelor parties. Khan could not figure out why they listened to him when he didn’t look old enough to drink or go to the strip clubs they were taking them to. Apparently dog years were different than human ones, or so he was told.

The captain know as Picard suggested staying in and drinking tea while building ships in a bottle. Khan had agreed but the others did not like this idea so they were shot down. Unfortunately the Captain everyone knew as James T Kirk opened his mouth and the words that tumbled out were strip club. Khan was not amused and neither was the Vulcan. The doctor sometimes known as Bones thought it a good idea to get them drunk first. Riker said something along the lines of slippery nipple and Khan could already feel a headache forming.

A plan had to be made to sneak the Russian boy in and the man known as Scott and an android named Data made a plan to make what was known as a fake idea in the 21st century. The android changed his age in all of the databases in starfleet for the night only.

The girls, whom he tried to learn their names but he tended to get the blondes named Christine and Janice confused, he still hated Carol, Uhura tried to poison him that one time with pie, he wasn’t going to start with what the green one tried, the McCoy girl almost got his fingers broken by and angry doctor, and the others he had slept with and was avoiding like the plague so that they wouldn’t try to sabotage his wedding, the girls all thought that it would be a good idea to have facials and manicures that morning and he got dragged into it. The place that they ended up at not only made his face feel fresh and clean and his nails well kept but they gave great massages and free champagne. He decided that he liked the girls the best and would go to every girl night from now on. Riker had escaped which was his loss since the men ended up having a flat tire in the middle of the desert and a lizard tried to eat Spock.

The drinking and strip clubs did not go as planned. James had his butt grabbed by an andorian who Spock decided to break his nose then down a thing of chocolate, grab Jim, and hide in the bathroom for a few hours. Bones ended up with the little Russian in a corner. Khan did not think he had ever seen someone have sex through their clothing but he was sure that they were trying. Scott and Uhura were glaring at each other while the man known as Cupcake looked on in terror. Neither one were willing to say the other could drink more and the cupcake man was sure that either way he was screwed. Picard was in a conversation with the barkeep about ships not understanding the mans flirts when he asked if he could seek his buried treasure. Data and the dog boy were watching the women as the decided to dance after having too much to drink. Khan wondered if their jaws would touch the floor. And then there was Riker……getting a lap dance…….from Khan……..

The wedding went off with a slight bang as the couldnt figure out which Captain was going to marry them. The frodo James Kirk or the Captain Hook Picard. They decided to take turns to get the couple married. Upon seeing Khan in his sexy corn outfit, Riker attempted to touch his butt with one of the spider hands. The girls snapped pictures to put in the wedding album.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. EXCEPT THE ANDORIAN BECAUSE HE WAS FOUND MURDERED LATER IN THE DUMPSTER.

THE END.


	4. Khanna/hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very sad drabble I wrote for someone. Khan/Joanna

He had tried to be patient. He had tried to prove that he was a good man. That he could support her from afar and love her just as much when she wasn’t his but it was taking its toll.

Seeing her with others was even worse. He could play friend, be her support when she needed it but when he had to watch her with other men his blood boiled. He had thought of numerous ways to kill the little Russian.

What he hadn’t expected was the break up. He had come to her when she was crying, expecting to be a warm shoulder to cry on that she would eventually love. He was so stupid. Seeing her hurting, crying over that worthless boy made his chest ache.

He gave her advice. Tried to get her to talk it through with the boy instead of just calling it quits. He then went to threaten and make the boy to do the same. He was in fact an idiot for doing this when he was in love with her, but he remembered the saying that love makes you do crazy things.

But the fact of the matter was that he couldn’t take it now. Watching them back together, happy, was killing him. He had never loved another person outside of his crew so much.

He stopped caring on away missions and got yelled at by her father for being so reckless. The captain made him go see a counselor that he refused to utter a word to. Even the damn Vulcan was watching his every move.

His crew had been given a planet to reside on and colonize so he didn’t need to worry about them any longer. Taking the black market pills was easier than obtaining them without detection had been. He swallowed them dry and laid down waiting for everything to shut down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired. He had no purpose, his job of protecting his crew over and no one to take care of any longer and he just wanted to sleep. Sleep. He wished that he had just stayed asleep where he never would have met the girl with the smile that could light up the whole room. No he was better off asleep…..


	5. Mckirk/Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad drabble I wrote for someone. Confession goes awry. One-sided love.

He tried to pack quickly before Jim got back to ask where he was going but things never worked out the way he wanted.

"Bones….Whats with the bags?" Jim leaned against the door to his roommates room trying not to show his panic.

"M’gonna go stay with a friend for a while. I’ll request a transfer of residence later." He still wouldn’t meet Jim’s eyes as his hands kept moving, rolling shirts into balls so they would fit in suitcases.

"And why are you leaving? Did I-did I do something?"

Bones turned sharply to face Jim seeing the look of panic and pain on his face. “No kid you didn’t do anything. Its all my fault……”

Jim quickly walked over to Bones trying to put his hands on his arms to slow him down but when Bones flinched out of his grip his hands quickly dropped to his side. “Just explain it to me Bones. We can work this…whatever it is out. You don’t have to go.”

He couldn’t stop the dry chuckle that came out of his throat. “Jim, I have to go cause there is no way to work this out and it just keeps getting worse……”

He zipped up his bag and tried to move around Jim but the kid put his arm up blocking the way. “No. No your not leaving till we talk about this and you explain whats going on. You can’t just….I thought everything was great.”

"Kid get out of the way." When Jim wouldn’t move McCoy just growled. "You never notice anything do you? Not when it comes to me. You just go along chasing your girls never noticing how much it hurts me when you bring them back here and I have to find you with them in the morning." He held up his hand when Jim tried to speak. "Saying that you would keep it at their place is just as bad you idiot."

He took a deep breath and made sure he had complete eye contact with Jim when he said it and the look on his face when he did just confirmed everything. “I’m in love with you.” Jims face fell and his eyes went wide in shock an ‘oh’ escaping his lips.

McCoy gave a dry laugh and pushed past Jim. “Been in love with you the whole time. Don’t wait up for me cause I aint coming back.” He walked out of the door and Jim just watched him go.


	6. Mckirk/Hurt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happier continuation of the previous chapter.

He had waited. He had waited a few days till he couldn’t take it any more. He had went to the administration to make sure Bones hadn't put in his request yet and then called around to all of their friends to find out where he was staying. It didn’t take very long. He made sure to go on a day that he knew Bones had off. It had been about a week and a half and he still had the doctors schedule memorized.

He punched the button to ring the door and tapped his foot as he waited. He could hear someone moving around inside, tripping over something and cussing. A grin split his face cause there was no denying it was Bones.

He opened the door looking rumpled. Bed head sticking out everywhere, his shirt riding up his stomach and his sweats hanging low on his hips. It made Jim have to swallow his tongue.

Bones quickly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, a puzzled look coming on his face. “Jim? What are you doing here?”

Instead of answering he pushed inside and started heading for the room that he knew was Bones. When the doctor asked the question again with a little more force Jim turned and grinned. “Pack your bag Bones your coming home.” Home. It was only home with Bones there.

"What are you on about? Jim I’m not coming back. We’ve been over this. I think you should leave." He sounded tired, exhausted, but Jim wasn’t giving up.

"Nope. Not leaving unless your coming with me old man. So hop to it." He dug around for the suitcase and threw it on the bed, filling it haphazardly.

"Jim!" The sound of anger caught him off guard and he turned slowly to face Bones.

"Look I get why you left. I get that I was an asshole but its fine now.-" Bones cut him off shaking his head in exasperation.

"Told you that you just staying at their place aint gonna fix it kid. What part of I’m in love with you arent’ you getting?" Jim gave a loud huff and walked over to grab the doctor by the shoulders.

"Would you let me finish?" He waited for Bones answer and when all he was met with was silence he decided to continue. "As I was saying, its fine now. It took a while but I called up every person I have been with and told them that Im not seeing them again because Im going to be in a committed relationship. I got laughed at more than once but it was worth it."

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Bones spoke. “What?”

"I think your hearing is going old man. I’m saying I love you too and please come home…" He held his breath while he waited for Bones answer.

Instead of speaking he pulled the younger man into a kiss. At first it was just testing to see if Jim was really ok with it but soon he found his mouth being invaded by a soft tongue trying to caress noises out of his throat. When they finally pulled back and looked at each other Jim was smiling and Bones looked a little bewildered.

"Lets go home, Bones."


	7. Mckirk/bad bad bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ch had character death. Major character death in a terrible way. You have been warned.

"Bones! Bones no you stay with me!" He cried as he rocked the man gently, clinging to him not wanting him to go.

"Kid….Y-you gotta leave. Get out. They’re gonna come back and hurt you too and then this will have been for nothing." Bones throat was dry as he tried to work the words out. It hurt and was scratchy. He really wished he had some water but it didn’t really matter anymore.

"Bones don’t talk like that. Spock and everyone are going to come for us and then we will be fine. You will be fine." Tears were running down his face now and dripping onto Bones face.

He gave a dry laugh that quickly turned into a cough. “Kid we both know I ain’t gonna make it.” His face scrunched up in pain. At least the pain meant he wasn’t going yet. Not yet. “Now take those keys and get the hell out of here.”

"I don’t even know how you managed to grab those through all of that. Bones….maybe I can stop the bleading…maybe I can.." He was cut off by another coughing fit from the doctor. He leaned him up a little more and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Wont do anything Jim. They ruptured something when they gave me that beating. Nothing you can do will work. Only thing to do is get the hell out of here and go." His hand shot up quickly, grabbing onto Jims shirt with surprising strength. "You get out of here and you live, you hear me? I did this to save your stupid, pretty little ass."

Jim laughed through his tears. “Calling me pretty? Knew you always liked me.”

He stopped when he saw the serious look on McCoys face. “Always been in love with you Jim. Wouldn’t take a cat o’ nine tails for anyone else. I just regret not telling you sooner.”

His voice caught in his throat and he chocked on the words. “You idiot. You stupid, idiot. I’ve been in love with you too. Can’t you see that? I need you by my side, Bones. I can’t do it without you.”

His hand came up to Jims face and stroked it. “Kid you’ll do fine.” The love he saw in the doctors eyes hurt and he leaned down to kiss him, ignoring the blood. It was soft and tender and he wished that they could have done it sooner.

He held the doctor tight until he felt the tremors stop. He looked down, tears no longer coming and closed the unseeing eyes just as the rescue team burst through the doors.


	8. Mckirk/another bad bad bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character death. I have problems. With angst. It hurt. Sorry.

He stood next to Jim, the smile plastered on his face not moving an inch. His eyes weren’t really seeing what was going on. He wanted to ignore the smiles Jim was sending Carol and the words Spock was saying to join them in union. He heard the ‘do you have the ring’ and came back to himself. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Jim.

"Thanks Bones." He said with a smile and clapped his friend on the shoulder. All he could do was smile and go back to pretending this wasn’t happening. The I do’s hurt the most. The love and adoration on their faces as they kissed ripped out his heart. He had thought that would be him and Jim one day, but he hadn’t planned on Carol.

The reception was filled with loud music and lots of alcohol. He tried to drink his sorrows away but not before he had to give his damn speech. He cleared his throat as he stood up and Jim got everyone’s attention.

"We all came together today to witness something special. Love. I know Im supposed to be saying silly stories of Jim to try and embarrass him but lets face it that he does that well enough on his own." He quieted for everyone to laugh then started again. "Instead Im just going to talk about love and how it is obviously painted all over these two. Jim met Carol and let me tell you I have never heard him talk about someone so much, those playboy rumors be damned." Laughter again. "I could see it day by day as she slowly became his whole world, even more so than the Enterprise which I thought was impossible but thats Jim. Always proving that the impossible is never impossible." He took a deep breath as he tried to finish without crying. "I’ve never seen him happier than he is with her and that means that hes in the right place, with the right person. It means that hes found his home and I hope that you have many years together. To Jim and Carol."

As best man speeches went it wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t what he had thought he would ever have to do for Jim. He thought that he would be the person sitting there next to him getting to laugh with everyone else.

He had been surprised when Jim had asked him to be the best man. He had thought that honor would go to Spock and had said as much.

"No Bones. Spock is a good friend…but hes not you."

He couldn’t have said no even if he had wanted to. He could never say no to Jim and that was how this whole thing had started. Sleeping together had been a bad idea from the beginning but he had always at least hoped that it had meant more to Jim than what it obviously had.

And as soon as Carol had shown up the delicate balance that they had going, they farce of a relationship that McCoy clung too, fell apart completely.

He didn’t blame Carol or even Jim. He blamed himself. There was something about him that repelled everyone he fell in love with. Joss had even cheated on him while they were married and tried to get his daughter taken away from him. If he could live through that he thought that he could live through anything. He was wrong. Jim Kirk was not something he could live through. Or rather without.

Back at the hotel room he took off his suit jacket and laid it over a table. Undoing his tie he placed it over the jacket and bent to take off his shoes. He took off his belt too and placed it along with the tie. He wanted to be as neat as possible. He didn’t want there to have to be much clean up.

He left the rest of his clothes on and emptied his pockets. He then moved over to the desk to write his note. His damn note that he hadn’t even thought of what to say. He bit his lip. Finally he just scribbled what had been running through his head.

‘ _Im sorry that Im doing this. I tried not to make a mess. I’d just like to be cremated or something so you don’t have to mess with a funeral. Don’t really have anyone to come anyway._

_I just can’t do it anymore. My home has gone away and I have nothing left. Im tired of trying again and again. Im sorry.’_

He signed it, hoping that it would be a good enough explanation. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the letter opener off the desk, why nice hotels still had them when no one really got letter anymore was beyond him but he was suddenly grateful that he didn’t have to go and find something else to use. He tested the edge with his thumb and wince when it cut through. 

He rolled up his sleeves as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub. He climbed in and just looked at the letter opener for a few minutes, replaying Jims smile over and over in his head. His smile that would be directed at Carol now. He sliced through the skin on his wrists without a second thought. 


	9. Mckirk/I have problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting up. Infidelity. Why do I write these?

Packing his bags was the easiest thing he had ever done. What was making it so hard was Jim coming home to find him in the middle of it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, putting down the keys on the table and taking off his jacket.

"What does it look like…" He hadn’t looked up even when he heard Jim come in, trying to just focus on what he needed and how fast he could get away.

"And why are you packing your bag? We going somewhere?"

He gave a very dry laugh. “The only place you can go to is hell.” He turned, his eyes full of anger and hurt. “Just tell me one little thing. Just one tiny little fucking thing, Jim. How long were you fucking her? Cause see everyone has a bet going that you were fucking her for a long time. Someone even says that you shagged her at our wedding reception.”

Jims face turned pale. “Bones…”

"Fuck you Jim. Fuck you and this goddamn lie!" He ripped the ring off his finger and chucked it at his husband. Soon to be ex husband. He grabbed his bag and tried to shove past Jim, who caught his arm.

"Don’t do this. Its not what you think…"

"Bullshit. Did you sleep with her?"

"Bones…"

"Thats all I needed Jim." And he left.


End file.
